Prototype
by 1heartgirl
Summary: Getting ADAM in Rapture is tough, So why leave it all to a little girl. One of the first in the Alpha series, Its time she found her real mother and forgot about her fake Daddy. Okie so i suck at summarys, I hope you enjoy anyways : Just a Oneshot.


**I do not own Bioshock only my OC thankyou. And please note this story is 2 years old, Thankyou again XD**

_Enjoy!_

Her scream echoed its way through the mangled, mouldy mess of Raptures once famous gardens. "Leave me alone!" the little girl shouted her voice twisted by the creature that lived inside her. "Mr. Bubbles where are you!" She shouted once more hopping to see her big daddy stomp round the corner. She tripped and fell to the ground.

"Come on little girl this won't hurt" The Male splicer stood over her with a sledge hammer. His puffed infected face, and bright blood shot eyes never left her glowing yellow ones. His fear was growing each second as the big daddy could smash him to the ground in seconds if she screamed anymore, but the want for ADAM was too much. The rather large syringe was laid beside the sister; she grabbed it quickly getting back on her bare feet and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the room. She knew it now, she just ran into a trap, cornered in fact.

"NO! KEEP AWAY "she screamed again.

"Just give over the ADAM and you will be as safe as a flower" He smiled, ugly face curly around his lips. He started to walk to her cowering body again her eyes glowing in the slight darkness. A whale like moan and earthquake sounds was heading fast to the room. "Shit" he cursed. Maybe the ADAM wasn't wor-

The man was cut off as a drill pushed its way through his chest. He let out a slight gasp for help and fell to the ground. He was right ADAM wasn't worth his life.

The little girl scrabbled towards her Mr bubbles." DADDY!" she shouted in joy jumping on his back and hugging him close. "Where were you? You left me alone with the monster daddy" she lightly hit his helmet. "Don't do it again" she pouted. A few hours had passed since then and she hadn't got any ADAM in a long time, the thing inside her was hungry. She closed her yellow eyes and took in a deep breath. There she smelt it down the corridor, The angel. "There's the angle daddy there" she hopped off and ran towards the sleeping angle.

His little sister hopped off his back and sprinted towards the corpse. In her eyes this place was full of lost angles and if she took ADAM out of them they would be happy. What a shame that was all a lie. The bond between them was strong like it was his daughter if she would stray too far out of his reach his body would start to shut down. The fact is he couldn't live without her.

He heaved his huge diving suite body over towards the little girl that was stabbing the needle in and out of the moulding corpse. "ADAM ADAM I love ADAM" she sang in a sweet tone.

"LET GO OF THAT SISTER" a woman Shouted running straight for the girl. They all knew once she started feeding she was venerable. But the little girl ignored her shouts she knew this time that her daddy was here to protect her. He smashed his drill in the woman's face flipping her backwards. Her body convulsed on the floor. He let out another whale like moan.

"Nearly done Mr.B" she took the last bits of ADAM out of the horrifying corpse and took a swig from the baby bottle tip on the end of it. "mmmm" she giggled. A terrifying scream was heard through the halls. "Quick quick Big sister is coming" the little girl whimpered. Mr. Bubbles took her in his arm and slung her on his back. Setting off fast down the halls. The scream was metallic and it howled down the hall again. "Hurry" the little sister chanted over and over. These two were part of the alpha series and the big sister she was just the start of what was going coming. She was well known around rapture as the splicers have been unsettled from the female version of a big daddy but she did something rather different than a big daddy. The big sister landed in front of them and howled again. Her diving suit fitted her thin body but the thought came to the big daddy's mind, because the suite was tattered and looked quickly made together. This Big sister is a prototype...

"You like it?" a smooth voice came behind the thing that was stood in front of them. Sophie Lamb appeared behind the creature. "This is what is going to start a new reason for your being". The little sister that sat upon your back hugged you closer.

"Don't let me go" she whispered shakily.

"Now drop the girl" she offered her hand. The big daddy moaned and put the drill in front of him as a warning. Sophie Lamb sighed. "Sister you know what to do" The Big sister Howled loudly.

"NO!" the little sister shouted."What do you want?" her grip on you loosened. Sophie Lamb took a few steps forward.

"He is not your Dad, I'm your mother...and you're a name is Lea. You belong to me." Lea grip tightened again around her Big daddy's. No matter what that woman says he is still my daddy, she thought.

"Are you going to do the same as you did to my Daddy, mummy" a little girl asked, walking from behind the womans shadow. Her eyes were still a ghostly yellow but he checks were tear struck.

"Eleanor that is your sister..."there was a pause" maybe we will keep this one alive" The big sister's hand had a red plasmid in it and it was thrown towards the big daddy. "Now kneel" the little sister fell forward onto the floor, Sophie grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Eleanor stood there staring, its all going to happen again she is going to see another Daddy die. "take of your helmet and take the gun" he did so. For lea her fear was growing and every time she pushed forward she was pushed back.

"Now put the gun to your head" he did so reluctantly, "and shoot"

"DADDY" Lea screamed as he fired. The fire echoed through the halls and the silence was to painful to bare for lea. She felt like falling to her knees by her body. "Come on now." Shophie pulled at her arm but she wasn't moving. Her heart felt like it stopped.

**Editors note:**

I wrote this_ 2 years _ago now :) oh good times XD yet here i am still a fan of bioshock and still playing it to no end. And of course there will be grammer errors i tried to leave it at its orginal state so please dont flame to much. And yes my own sort of touch to it :) I was considering to make another OC/Sinclair :P but i dont know if i have time anymore. Yes i kept to the same sort of idea to pooor Eleanors dads death...tweeked though :D

Orginally Posted on Quizilla

Name: Sister Sister Were are you?

meh it was posted late there to :3 on my newer account but anyways im baberling hope you enjoyed please review :P and let me know if i should write somemore or just stop here XD

**Please Note: That ADAM is in Capital because that is how it is classed in the game. Why because its a drug not a name :)**


End file.
